1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for generating a color QR code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, scanning a QR code (Quick Response Code) through a smartphone can obtain information instantly. The QR code is mainly consisted of black and white modules, and characterized by its fault tolerance since error can be corrected to restore the intended information. As a result, the reliability of QR code is promoted greatly. With the popularity of network media and smartphones, people become more and more dependent on obtaining the desired information through smartphones. Nowadays, the QR code is usually applied to the transmission of advertising media; a user can align the smartphone camera to the QR code to conveniently obtain the link to the website, such that the hassle of manual input is avoided. In addition, by embedding web addresses, the QR code can link to various websites such as audio-visual websites and advertisement pages, or can store information such as product details, addresses, phone numbers, personal name cards and identifications, and so on. Furthermore, the QR code is also utilized in electronic invoices, printed media, billboards, posters, merchandises, tickets, libraries and museums so as to facilitate the user to rapidly obtain the stored information through the smartphone.